Sparkle
by Megumi Ribbon
Summary: Usagi leads a sad life... She used to be the happiest girl in japan! Well...not anymore that is.....
1. Default Chapter Title

Author: V-chan  
Title: Sparkle  
Disclaimer: Hewy look at me i own Sailor moon!!!!!! *yep and when pigs fly   
out of my butt* eh? eheheh i think that's immpossible.... hehehe okay i guesss then   
i don't own sailor moon so don't sue me please! ONEGAI!  
Comments: Hey!!!!!!! Whazzzzuupppp???? Okay yes this was out before.   
But i decided to turn this into a chapter story to make you guyssuffer! MWAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... okay just kiding... I just couldn't wait to make the whole thingy ma bob! I swear Chapter two will be out soon!  
  
************Usagi's point of view**********  
  
Have you ever watched one of those shows that have a guy and a girl falling   
in love at first sight? Or those shows that it seems that their family is perfect and all   
you want to do is either throw up or be one those people who are perfect? Don't get   
me wrong, I am a romance sucker, but I know none of that stuff truly exists. I believe   
in love but not in love in first sight. I thought I was in love before. I believed it. I was   
a silly teenager who would do anything for love. I'm still recovering from heart brake.  
My love, my only love moved away to America. And the last thing he said to me was   
'Grow up Odango' when I started to cry when I found out he was leaving. He didn't know  
I was crying over him. He probably thought I cried because I tripped and fell or something.  
I start to giggle. Old klutzy me. You know I wasn't much of a klutz until I met him.  
I thought he made fun of me because I was a klutz and that made me become a crybaby.   
After he left I tried my best to become I lady just in case he came back. Just in case. But   
it let me sit here waiting eight years wasting my time. I went to college after high school.  
Surprisingly I got in. At college I only got a minor in drawing. Nothing more. So here I am  
the secretary for the cruelest man, Kawai-san. Kawai-san is a doctor and just needed a secretary. He said some pretty nasty things to me when I got my interview; I hardly   
got out there with out breaking into tears. I was so surprised I was picked out of all  
people. Just thinking of what he said to me and I got picked makes me think what he  
said to the other ladies who were interviewed.  
  
**************V-chan's point of view***************  
  
"TSUKINO-BAKA WAKE UP!" Kawai-san yelled to his secretary, Usagi. Usagi   
sat and bowed her head. Her pink work jacket and skirt were all wrinkled and her   
shoulder length hair was a mess.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kawai-san," she apolized, "What would you like?"  
  
"Leave..." he growled. Her eyes grew large.  
  
"A-are you f-firing me?" she asked sadly. He grunted.  
  
"No I was fired..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I was fired because this *great* doctor came to town. And I he took my place.  
My desk. Just because he is known all over the world to be the *greatest* doctor ever  
in time doesn't mean he has to take my job!" he hissed pointing to himself.  
  
''I'm very sorry..." she murmured.  
  
"Well, you have the week off I need to find a job and *he* isn't coming until   
next Monday.  
  
"Arigato!" she chirped.  
  
"Shut up! This is no time to be happy you are losing the best boss ever!" he yelled.   
  
"Best boss my butt! I am glad you are fired! All you have done for the last   
four years is torture me!" she screamed finally getting this out of her. How long she   
has been wanting to tell him that! He looked dumfounded.   
  
"Well why would I want to be in this shittiest place on earth with the stupidest  
girl!" he yelled in her face. She thought she was going to cry, but instead   
smiled and laughed. She walked over to the door opened it and left.  
  
************  
  
"Finally I'm here!" she said to no one while opening her apartment door   
with her keys.   
She walked into her apartment and smiled at her pink and white plaid colored  
living room. She walked in and sat in her white couch and took off her pink flats. She   
picked up the remote and turned on the television.   
  
*********T.V. world************  
  
-Classy music with pictures of a woman with her long blond hair in a red   
ribbon playing volley ball, talking on the phone, shopping with her child, and her   
kissing her husband. Gold word cross the screen that say 'Minako...' Then you she   
Minako with a gold long selves dress on with a microphone. Everyone screams-  
  
"Mi....na...ko!" Everyone on the tube screams. Minako smiles.  
  
"Konnichi wa Minna-san. Today people are coming here to tell the whole   
world who they are in love with from first sight," She says happily. Everyone screams.  
  
"Our first guest is Toshi," she says. A really ugly dude walks out and   
sits down.  
  
"Hello Minako..." he tries to say sexily but fails. He tries to sexily growl but   
once again he fails. Minako gets nervous in front of this crazy dude.  
  
"Eh...hello Toshi and what did you want to tell the whole world today?" she   
asks putting the microphone to his mouth. Toshi grabs her hand.  
  
"I know we just met and everything, but i was wondering if you would   
marry me..." he looks at her with stupid puppy eyes. Minako looks green and slaps his   
hand to get it away from hers.  
  
"Nani!?" she screams.  
  
-Back at Usagi's house, Usagi is rolling on the floor with laughter-  
  
"I want you to come over my house baby and get hitched,"   
  
"No! I'm married already to someone I love and I have a little boy back home!"   
she screamed.  
  
"Ah...can't you get divorced? I'll be much more fun?" he looked at her with   
those stupid puppy eyes again.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, "Plus you're really stinky!" she said while holding her  
nose with her fingers. Crowds cheered and whistled.  
  
"Mi...na...ko!" they yelled out. Minako bowed.  
  
"Tiger eye, Fish eye, Hawk eye!" She yelled. Three weird dressed men   
came out.  
  
"Yes our queen?" they said in unison.  
  
"Depose this trash," she said pointing to Toshi. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Mi...na...ko!" they screamed. The three men walked over to Toshi and   
grabbed him.  
  
"Wait! Every sexy lady grab a pen and paper and write this down! Toshi's   
phone number 734 392 2990!" Toshi yelled in despair.  
  
"Quickly!" Minako said impatiently. Tiger eye, Fish eye, and Hawk eye dragged   
him off stage. Minako looked at the camera, "Well that's all for today! See you tomorrow!"  
  
*********Usagi's world***********  
  
Usagi turned off the television and laughed.   
  
Poor Minako having to go through all off this... I should call her up and   
tell my great news She thought.  
  
Usagi walked around her mess of her home trying to find her cell phone.   
She went over to her desk filled with papers and dug for her phone. Finally she found it.   
Usagi dialed Minako's number.  
  
"Hello?" Minako said.  
  
"Hi Minako-chan! How are you?" Usagi asked cheerfully.  
  
"Whoa Usagi-chan, what's gotten into you?" Minako  
  
"My boss, Kawai-san got fired!"   
  
"Sugoi! Is that what you called me for?"  
  
" No, I was watching your show. I was laughing my head off because of   
that man, Toshi and your reaction to him!" Usagi exclaimed then breaking into giggles.   
  
"You really liked it? I was so losing my cool up there!"   
  
"Well, duh! You're like the Japanese Jerry Springer besides the fact that your   
show isn't porno," Usagi said. Minako giggled, "Anywho, I was wondering if you would   
like to go to Makoto's restaurant with me and maybe Rei-chan and Ami-chan?"  
  
"That'll be fun!"  
  
"I'll call Ami and Rei since I live closer to The Green House,"  
  
"Okay see ya then!"  
  
"Ja ne!" *click* Usagi dialed Ami's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Ami asked.  
  
"Konnichi wa Ami-chan I was wondering if you would like to go to The   
Green House with Minako and I to eat and chat with Mako-chan!" Usagi chirped.   
  
"That's sounds so much fun Usagi-chan, I be there soon Ja!" Ami said   
delightfully.  
  
"Sayonara!" *click* Usagi dialed Rei's number.  
  
"Hello?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hi Rei-chan! I wanted to know if you would like to go out to eat at   
The Green House with the girls and me," Usagi said.  
  
"I don't know I don't think Jadeite could cook his dinner..." Rei said sadly.  
  
"Why doesn't he eat popcorn and a microwave burrito no one could mess  
up on that?"   
  
"Alright. I'll see ya there Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Bye bye!" *click* She looked at a mirror. She was a mess she had to get   
ready quick.  
  
She ran into her room and picks a cute light blue summer dress. She went   
into to her bathroom and looked at her hair. She frowned at her messed up  
golden hair.   
  
I wish my hair was long again... she thought  
  
********Flash back********  
  
No! This is not happening! He can't be leaving tomorrow! She   
thought, I'll never see him again...  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked in a mirror at her odangos.  
  
If he leaves, my odangos go to...  
  
She picked up a pair of scissors and sniped off her odangos and ended up   
with short messy hair. She wailed at her ugly hair. Her mother walked into the room.  
  
"Usagi!" she screamed, "What have you done to your hair?!"  
  
********End of Flash black********  
  
After that she kept her hair short until she was 22 and decided to grow   
it out again. Now her hair was a couple inches below her shoulders. Just because she  
was happy she decided to put her hair into her unique style. After she was done little   
golden locks of hair were coming out of her odangos.   
  
She opened up her make-up box and reached for thee blue eye shadow and   
smeared it lightly on her eye lids. She took out her blue mascara and brushed it up in  
her eye lashes. The, she took out her pink lip balm and rubbed it on her lips. She   
looked at her self in the mirror.  
  
Perfect... she thought, Just in case I see *him*   
  
Tears blurred her vision. See grabbed a Kleenex and batted it against her eyes   
so she would smear any of her make-up.  
  
Not now Usagi. He will never come back! You might as well enjoy your life   
and start to date... Usagi had second thoughts on that one. Just thinking about dating  
made her feel like she was cheating. Usagi shrugged. She walked out of her bedroom   
and out the door.   
  
************  
  
Hey!!!! Good idea, bad idea! It's probally boring.... eheheh.... well anyways in chapter two I'm going to introduce her friends and *gasp* Mamoru talking about *her*, I'll add some chocolate frosting on it and end in with a cliffy. In chapter three... feista! AI AI AI spiiiiiicy.... heheheh just giving you the over all.....  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Sparkle  
Author: V-chan  
Disclaimer: BLAH! : P you know what goes here!  
Comments: Hey! Okay I am soooooo confused right now? For you readers out there!   
Do you remember my story 'Carnival'? Yeah the really corny one! Well... I was deciding  
if I should write more of it! And then when I'm done I'll call it 'Carnival, The whole kit   
and caboodle', what do think! Well anyways I'm getting a statue of Goku holding up   
Gohan on his shoulder!!!! I'm so excited! I'm getting it from my best friend! I would tell   
you what I'm giving her cause it's really cool! But she doesn't know yet! Well enjoy the  
show!  
  
************Mamoru's Point of View**************  
  
All my life I have been pitied. Ever since I was in a car crash with my parent.  
My parents died in that crash. When I was in the hospital the doctor came to me and   
told me that he was sorry and that my parents died. But, what I heard was 'That's too  
bad you have no one to take care of you now', 'It's a good thing *I'm* not you', and  
'Hah! I just wonder how terrible *your* life is'. That's pity for you. Ever since I saw how  
terrible it was to lose something that was up to the doctors to keep, I've always wanted  
to be a doctor so no other person would pain and loneliness i have hard to live with. My  
life is as lonely as lonely could get... When I was in college I feel in love. I didn't want  
to hurt her because I feel as if who ever is beside me, who I love, dies. It could never happen to her! She was going to stay alive and happy all her life and I was not going to  
stop it. I don't even think I have feelings for her! Well... wait a second... I love her! I  
never want to hurt her! So that would mean I would have to stay as far away as I can  
from her. To save pain from her. But by doing that I am scarring myself. I will love no   
other than her and I will never come back to Japan. I could never see her walking down  
the street laughing and kissing another. I would die. It's the best thing for her and me  
if we stay away from each other. Well... that is what my mind is telling me, but my heart...  
my heart! I can't listen to my heart... The mind knows best right? Right!? Man... I'm really   
losing it...  
  
*********V-chan's Point of View: Monday**********  
  
Usagi walked down the street to a big windowed building. The windows were tinted  
green. Usagi smiled thinking of her friend's achievement. She walked inside and saw many  
plants and flowers. Also, there were tables and many people. This building was Makoto's  
restaurant, The Green House. Usagi looked around and found her friends. They spotted her  
and waved her to them.  
  
"Usagi! Over here!" Yelled her friend Rei. Rei had ruby eyes and raven hair. Her   
hair use to be very long and wild, but now her long childish hair has cut into short, stylish  
hairdo. She was wearing a jean skirt and a red blouse.   
  
Usagi ran up to her and hugged her. She looked over to her friend Ami with her  
blue hair up in a ponytail. In her sapphire eyes she saw happiness. She was wearing a   
white sundress. Usagi looked down at her friend's hand and saw a sparkle. Usagi let go  
of Rei and ran up to Ami and clutched her hand.  
  
"Ami-chan! Whom are you getting married to?" Usagi screamed. Ami blushed and  
put her hand to her face.  
  
"Zoicite..." she whispered.  
  
"You mean that famous author!" Screeched Makoto. Now she was also clutching  
Ami's hand. Makoto had her long auburn hair was down and drifting everywhere. Her green  
eyes were glittering with excitement. She was wearing a brown shirt with a green tank top.  
  
"Yeah..." Ami whispered.  
  
"Ah! I have every book of his!" squealed Rei. Rei ran over and also clutched Ami's  
hand. Ami giggled. Her face was beat red. In a second Minako was over grabbing onto Ami's  
and grabbed Ami's hand. Minako had blue eyes and golden hair in too braids flowing down  
her back. She was wearing a gold slip dress.  
  
"He was once on my talk show. Too bad you weren't engaged to him then... you  
could've came on too... Hey no what would be exciting? If I get Zoicite back on my show  
you can come too and then you could get married and we would all be bride's maids. I   
would call a priest or Rei could do it right. And then you guys can go to France or someplace  
romantic and-" Minako was cut off by Ami's right hand over her mouth. Ami's face was a  
vibrant color of red.  
  
"Um... you guys... I can't feel my hand..." Ami told them. They let go and   
squealed with excitement.  
  
"Come guys let's sit down," Makoto decided.  
  
"Right," Everyone else agreed. They sat down and started to gossip about their  
families and soon to be family.  
  
"And then I told him my dream to own a restaurant and look what he built me!"  
Makoto said lifting her arms to show her restaurant.  
  
"Thanks to you and Nephrite, Nephrite's company is building a coffee/comedy   
house for Jadie on the Hikawa Shrine," exclaimed Rei using her nickname for her husband.  
She paused and sadness filled her face.  
  
"Grandpa would never let Jadeite ever do that..." she whispered silently. Usagi   
and Minako leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Well, right now he is at a place where he could never feel pain..." Usagi   
said hugged Rei.  
  
"Yup, and that place is heaven!" Minako chirped happily also hugging Rei.  
  
"Thanks guys..."  
  
"Minako, what about you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, me and Kunzy are as happy as ever, but sometimes feel so jealous   
because of all his fans..." Minako said angrily.  
  
"He is the number one male singer of this time isn't he?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Makoto-chan that doesn't help..."  
  
"Maybe he jealous of all your fans Minako-chan," Rei suggested.  
  
"Yeah and you guys are Japan's most beautiful couple," Usagi stated.  
  
"I bet all of his female fans are two times as jealous of you then you are to   
them!" Ami said. Minako smiled.  
  
"How is your son, Tsuzuki?"  
  
"He's great! He's going to turn four next December. He's such a cutey. He's got his father's charm," Minako said with a gleam in her eyes.   
  
"Speaking of children..." Everyone turns their head over to Makoto, "I was really  
sick today and I went to the doctor and the doctor said I was expecting!"  
  
"Oh Mako-chan! Is it a boy or girl?" asked Rei.   
  
"They don't know yet... But, they think I'm going to have twins!"  
  
"They always say the merrier the more..." Minako stated.  
  
"That's the more the merrier Minako-chan," Ami corrected.  
  
"Whatever..." Minako said. Makoto looked over to Usagi who seemed to be   
staring off into space.  
  
"Umm...Usagi-chan aren't you going to say anything?" asked Mako. Usagi  
looked up sadly.  
  
"Oh... sorry... Congrats...." Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi what's wrong?" Makoto questions.  
  
"Nothing wrong... well i guess... I am happy for you all. You guys are living  
your dreams and have prefect families. I just wish my life could be as prefect as   
yours...." Rei leaned in closer to Usagi and hugged her.  
  
"Don't be stupid Usagi-chan! We are NOT perfect! Believe me!" Rei said   
bluntly. Minako hugged Rei who was still hugging Usagi.  
  
"And plus you are going to meet someone soon and be happy! I can feel it!"   
Minako said happilly. Makoto ran over and hugged them all.  
  
"Group hug!" she exclaimed. Ami also came over to Minako, Rei, and Usagi's  
booth  
and joined the hug.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi! Your dreams will come true soon!" Ami said surely.  
  
"I hope so too..." murmured Usagi.  
  
*Ding-dong* ... *SLAM! * Everyone looked over to the door where a   
frustrated, muffled brown haired man stood.   
  
"Mako-chan!" he called out in worry,"MAKO-CHAN!"  
  
"Right here love!" Makoto called while running up to her husband, Nephrite,   
and giving him a peck on the lips and a hug.  
  
"A-are you okay?" he asked freighted.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"But i heard you were throwing up and you had to go to the doctors!"   
Makoto reached for his hand and put it on her belly. He down at his hand and then back to her, "B-baby?"  
  
"Twins..." *BLUNK* Nephrite was on the floor. Makoto went on her knees and  
started to wave air into his face.  
  
"Um...could anyone get me some water?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Alrighty!" called Rei. Before Rei could move Usagi was hugging her.  
  
"Bye Rei! See you at the shrine!" Usagi said.  
  
"But Usagi we haven't even looked at our menus yet!" Usagi ignored   
Rei and walked up to Minako.  
  
"Bye Usagi!" Minako said hugging her friend.  
  
"Bye Minako! See you on your show!" Usagi walked up to Ami and gave   
her a hug.  
  
"Bye Ami. I won't be at work until next week. Kawai-san got fired so   
I get a one-week vacation.  
  
"Ja ne Usagi!" Ami said.  
  
"Sayonara Mako! Good luck with Nephrite!"  
  
"I could use it!" called Makoto still blowing air in his face.  
  
Usagi walked out into a cold breeze. She could already feel much more   
comfortable.  
  
**********U.S.A.: Hope Hospital*************  
  
Mamoru stared at the many papers in his office. He had been working all   
day now. Checking on patients. Delivering babies. Doing surgery on men and   
women. Even children. And now he was checking off the medication for his patients.  
What a day! He was so stressed out and felt as something crazy and unusual was   
going to happen on the future.  
  
  
"Usako..." he whispered to the air. Just then the door was open.  
  
"Hey Dr. Chiba, I've got a surprise for you!" said the doctor.   
Mamoru looked up from his papers hoping it wasn't something like cleaning the   
toilets.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The boss wanted me tell you that he thinks that you having been   
showing great workmanship and that you are being moved to a much better   
hospital where you are in need!"  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Tokyo!"  
  
**************  
  
Bwauhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Okay that's all I'm going to say!  
  
  
  
Teh . . . scary thing to say--WRITE MORE!!!!! Or die -.:Usagi-chan:. ((Your best friend))   
teh  
  
^----- I just noticed that! Thank you .:Usagi-chan:.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Sparkle  
Author: V-chan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so HAH! :P  
Comments: Okay this isn't the best Chapter ever... And it isn't the  
longest either! So don't get mad at me! I was going to end it later,  
but I decided to have this be the ending instead... Hope you like!   
Don't mind me in the first part... I was kinda acting strange... :P  
  
********************  
*Thunk*  
  
"Uh... Dr. Chiba?" The doctor asked. Mamoru got back on  
his chair. To his grief, papers were all over the place.  
  
"Yes?" He said normally even though he had fallen off of   
his chair from the mention of his old home, Tokyo.  
  
"The boss also told me that he scheduled a plane flight at   
6:30 am next Sunday,"  
  
"So now I'm just moving!?" Mamoru yelled," Isn't this   
*my* decision?"  
  
"God, Mamoru! I didn't make this decision don't yell at   
me!"  
  
"Sorry... anything else? Maybe move to Antarctica? Shave   
my head? How about shave my legs? Would *that* make the boss   
happy!?" Mamoru asked insanely a little over reacting.  
  
"Um... no.." The doctor was beginning to wish that   
Mamoru *did* leave, "What's wrong with Tokyo? It's a really nice   
place! Don't you want to see your old home again?"  
  
"How did you know I lived in Tokyo?" Mamoru asked   
raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The boss told me..."   
  
"What else did he tell you? And how did he find out about   
all this stuff about me?"  
  
"Well... you know the boss he wants to know *everything*  
about his workers... and he also told me you were in the model   
business!" Mamoru blushed light pink on his cheeks. That was one   
subject he would rather not bring up.  
  
"How many people does he tell this stuff too?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well...know what? Now everyone is going to know!"   
Mamoru stepped out of his office and yelled," HEY EVERYONE,   
GUESS WHAT? I USE TO BE A MODEL!"   
  
"Man...Get a life!" he heard from a new doctor. All the   
women's faces were red. Mamoru had an evil smile on his face. He   
walked back in where the doctor's face was pale.  
  
"Now the whole world knows!" He declared to the doctor.  
  
"Yeah I can see!" The doctor changed the subject and   
started nudging Mamo with his elbow, "Plus don't you want to see   
your high school honey?"  
  
"Um cough cough I don't know what your talking   
about!" Mamoru said uncomfortably.  
  
"Whatever... but are you taking this job or what?" asked   
the doctor. Mamoru shifted back and forth.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
************Usagi's Apartment: Two days after the lunch: Thursday*******  
  
Usagi flipped through the channels. She was sitting in her   
lazy-boy in her pajamas at 8:30 watching T.V.  
  
-Oh Ryoko! Oh Tenchi!- *Click*  
  
-And in the sports the- *Click*  
  
-And Furuhata, Motoki just announced a masquerade   
congratulating his 5th Anniversary with his wife Reika; it is on   
Saturday at 10:00 pm-  
  
"Oh! Motoki-kun!" Usagi chirped.  
  
-Motoki has invited special people, but if you didn't get an  
invitation, you can go buy one at Tokyo Mall- *Zap*  
  
"I have to go!" Usagi thought for a second, "Did I get a   
invitation?"  
  
Usagi looked at her deserted pile of mail. She hadn't really  
checked any. She thought they were all bills! She looked through   
them.  
  
Bill... bill... bill... free food... bill... free food? Mmmm! Er  
heheh... bill... invite!   
  
Usagi was so surprised about this. She opened it up   
slowly. Inside was a letter.   
  
Dear Usagi-chan,  
  
I was thinking about you today. W haven't really talked   
since he left... And I wanted you to come the masquerade! So   
please come! I'll be waiting for you!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Motoki  
  
Usagi smiled. It was so nice of him to do this for her. She   
wanted to check up on his family. Maybe he had children. Why   
Motoki was on T.V. and why he was famous? Well Motoki is one of   
the richest men in Tokyo! He won the lottery surprisingly and   
bought Crown. After that he new he could support a family so he   
got engaged to Reika. He is now the present owner of Crown and   
rich as can be! Everyone loves him.  
  
I have to get a dress!   
  
Usagi decided that tomorrow she would go shopping for a   
costume.   
  
*******Mamoru's American Apartment: Friday*******  
  
Sweat was dripping down Mamoru's face.  
  
Okay, Chibi this is nothing to be nervous about! Think!   
It's *just* Motoki!   
  
Mamoru slowly dialed Motoki's number on his phone. Then   
someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Mamoru recognized this voice as Motoki's Mother.  
  
"Hi... um... is Motoki there?" He asked nervously.  
  
"He moved out of this dump years ago!" She replied.   
Mamoru slapped his head. Of course! Motoki wasn't going to live   
with his parents forever!  
  
"Oh. Could you tell me his number?"  
  
"Yeah it's 782 321 2342 (AN: Do not dial this number! I   
don't think you will get Motoki! J/k! You guys are that dumb!)"  
  
"Thanks!" *click* Mamoru dialed Motoki's number.  
  
"Hello?" Mamoru did *not* think this was Motoki! It   
sounded like an English accent!  
  
"Is Motoki there?" he asked once again.  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Chiba Mamoru"  
  
"I will get Master Motoki for you in just a moment, Master   
Mamoru,"   
  
Master Motoki???? What the hell?   
  
"Motoki here!" Motoki answer cheesily.  
  
"Uh....heheh...hi?" Mamoru whispered. He didn't even   
think Motoki heard it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Konnichi wa?" Mamoru squeaked.  
  
"Who is this????"  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
"Mamoru!?"  
  
"Heheh that's me...i guess... Motoki?"  
  
"Mamoru oh Kami!!! I can't believe this is you! Hey... wait   
a second is this some sick joke?"  
  
"No... Motoki... it's really me..."  
  
"That's so... Oh Kami! How have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine! I just wanted to tell you I'm coming to back to   
Tokyo and I wondered if you could pick me up and drive me to my   
hotel?"  
  
"Oh don't get a hotel we have enough room here!"  
  
"Oh no you don't-"  
  
"No you're staying here? When do you want Adams to pick   
You up?"  
  
"This Sunday at 5:30 pm... Adams!?"  
  
"Yeah my Butler!  
  
"What!?" Mamoru was confused.  
  
"Aiko not now Hunny..." Motoki said.  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru was still confused.  
  
"Sorry I got to go... My daughter wants a piggy back ride!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Bye!" *click*  
  
*********Motoki's Palace******  
  
Usagi walked down the staircase. She felt as if everyone   
was watching her. She was a fairy princess. She had a tiara in her   
hair that was curled. She had sparkles all over her face and neck.   
She wore a white silk dress. And on her back was a pair of sparkly   
fairy wings. Usagi was walking around the ballroom looking for   
Motoki when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked   
into a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
***************  
Okay like? Dislike? Aren't you guys so disgusted with my writing   
talent? Hey wait a second? Do I even have talent?  
  
..........  
  
..........  
  
Oh shut up! :P Please ignore my stupid comments 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Sparkle  
Author: V-chan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. *sniffle*  
Comments: Gomen nasai minna-san! This was suppose to be out Friday,   
but fanfiction.net wasn't working and then I had to go down state and I didn't   
have my storie there... Well, I've decided to finish Carnival! And then I'm going  
to make a sequel to Feelings from the Soul. After I get all that done... I'm going  
to write a new storie! I have a great idea!  
  
****************  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Usagi looked at the man with ice blue eyes. His hair was a silverish color.  
He looked as if he was dressed up to be a prince. (AN: any idea? I totally gave it away!)  
Without an answer from Usagi, the prince, as Usagi thinks of him, swept her of her feet  
and into a dance.  
  
How come I feel like I don't belong here? Usagi thought. The prince smiled  
and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You look beautiful... may I have your name?" he asked.  
  
"Erm...Arigato...My name is Tsukino Usagi," she replied.  
  
"I'm Demando just Demando..." (AN: Ahhhhhhh how do you spell his  
name????? But you guys know who I'm talking about right, ne? It's Prince Diamond  
dubbies!)  
  
*************  
  
"Reika Hunny, Let's find Usagi-chan!" Motoki whined to his wife," I miss her  
soooooo much! She's like a little sister to me!"  
  
"Oh all right, but after we find her we dance?" she asked innocently. Motoki  
couldn't help but kiss her nose. Reika blushed and grabbed his hand and led him around  
the ballroom. They looked everywhere for a pair of odangos. But sadly, they couldn't find  
any.  
  
"Do you think she even came?" Reika asked.  
  
"I don't know... It's not like Usagi to not come to a masquerade, but ever since  
Mamoru left... she's been so different..." Motoki said sadly.  
  
"Do you think she changed her hair-style?"  
  
"No... I don't think so... Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I think that's her!" Reika said pointing to a blond dancing sadly  
with a man with silver hair. Motoki squinted and then smiled.  
  
"It's her!"  
  
"She looks really uncomfortable..."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Look at her! She's frowning and slumping and she looks so sad!" Reika said.  
Motoki walked up a little closer and looked at her closely.  
  
"She *does* look uncomfortable..."  
  
"Come on Motoki-kun!" Reika chirped grabbing onto Motoki's hand and  
running over to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Motoki exclaimed. Usagi stopped dance and ran over to  
Motoki and hugged him. Demando looked confused.  
  
"Motoki! How have you been?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm fine! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too! Reika?" Usagi said noticing her. Reika hugged Usagi.  
  
"Don't ever worry us like that again!" Reika sobbed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You haven't answered our letters, e-mails, *or* phone calls!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Usagi whispered. Reika wiped of her tears and looked at Usag  
i and smiled.  
  
"It's okay, but next time stay in touch!"  
  
"So, Usagi-chan? Who is that young man you were dancing with," Motoki  
asked sheepishly. Usagi looked confused and then she remembered Demando.  
  
"Oh! Demando! I'm sorry!" Usagi exclaimed. Demando frowned.  
  
"It's okay... Well, I think I had enough for tonight... Ja ne Usa-chan!"  
Demando said.  
  
"Bye!" Reika had funny look on her face and gravitated towards Usagi.  
  
"So... How long have you two been an item?" Reika asked. Usagi cheeks flamed.  
  
"I just met him! I don't know why he called me Usa-chan, and if we are  
anything we are friends!"  
  
"Riiiiiight!" Reika snorted sarcastically.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
**************Sunday Morning: Air port: Bathroom************  
  
Mamoru sighed. This was it his trip to Tokyo. He went up to the sink and  
turned on the faucet. Water flowed down from it.  
  
Usako... Is this the right thing to do?   
  
This was crazy! Everything now was reminding him of Usagi! He put the water  
in his hands and splashed it in his face. He looked up in the mirror. He looked like a  
wreck.  
  
*******Flashback********  
  
Mamoru sat in a chair eves-dropping on Motoki and the girl of his dreams,  
Usagi. Motoki seemed to explaining something to Usagi. Usagi gasped and put her  
hand to her face and shook her head.  
  
"He can't be leaving!" Usagi exclaimed. Who is leaving? Was talking about  
Mamoru?  
  
"I'm sorry, but I guess he thinks he'll get better economy in America!" Motoki   
stated. Tears started to drip down Usagi's face.  
  
They are talking about me. But then is Usagi crying over *me*? Oh well...  
this is only for the best...  
  
Mamoru got up and walk toward where Usagi was crying.  
  
"Grow up Odango, it's just a test!" Mamoru said. Usagi looked towards him  
and frowned.  
  
"Mamoru, you have no idea what I'm feeling right now and the reason I'm   
crying is much more than some stupid test. You don't know what it's--- it's--- its'---"   
Usagi broke into tears and ran out the door.  
  
Liar. I do know how it feels  
  
*******End Of Flashback******  
  
Mamoru splashed more water onto his face. He looked back into the  
mirror. He had just realized something.  
  
Moving to America was *not* the right thing to do! I'm such an idiot  
  
Mamoru slapped his forehead. Then he looked at his watch. The plane  
was leaving in ten minutes. He ran out of the bathroom and started to run towards  
his plane.  
  
  
  
**********Usagi's Apartment*********  
  
*Ring, ring, ring*  
  
Usagi groaned and rolled over on her bed. She looked up at the clock. It  
was 9:30 A.M. She never got up this early on a weekend.  
  
*Ring, ring, ring*  
  
Usagi reached for the phone and picked it up.  
  
" Hello?" asked Usagi half awake.  
  
""Hi Usa-chan! This is Demando," said Demando.  
  
"Oh... hi... how did you get my number?"  
  
"The phone book,"  
  
"Those things are useful sometimes,"  
  
"Yeah... I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me  
tomorrow night,"  
  
"Sure...what time?"  
  
"I was thinking ninish..."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Yes?" Answered Demando.  
  
"You don't know where I live!"  
  
"It's in the phone book!"  
  
"Oh...yeah...I forgot...bye!" *click* Usagi rolled back into sleep not  
knowing what she had gotten herself into. Then she shot out of bed.  
  
"Oh...no...I don't want to go on a date!" whined Usagi rubbing her eyes.  
  
***********Tokyo Airport: That night*********  
  
Mamoru off the plane. He had a big stomachache from airplane food. He got his  
bags and went over to where the door was and looked for a board that said  
'Chiba Mamoru'. He then saw a tuxedoed man with a goatee. He was holding a sign   
that said Mamoru's name on it. Mamoru walked up to the man he thought was Motoki's  
Butler, Adams.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mamoru,"   
  
"Right this way Master Mamoru..." Adams replied. Adams led Mamoru out  
the door and into a limo.   
  
"Are you sure you have the wrong person... I mean... It does say Mamoru  
on that board right?"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Ooookay..." Mamoru walked into the limo and opened the window. Adams  
drove Mamoru through Tokyo. Mamoru recognized many of the places they drove   
by. Soon they were heading a little out of Tokyo.  
  
They stopped. Mamoru who was almost asleep looked out the window.  
Mamoru mouth dropped to the floor. They were heading into a mansion.   
  
"Um... are you sure we are at the right place?" Mamoru asked Adams.  
  
"Yes, perfectly sure,"  
  
They drove into the drive way and then stopped by the door. Mamoru saw  
Motoki run out of the mansion. Mamoru opened the door and walked out of the limo.  
  
"Hey Motoki!"  
  
"Mamoru! How are you?"  
  
"Um...okay...er...Motoki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You live in this!?" Mamoru blurted out. Motoki rubbed the back of his head and turned around and looked at the mansion.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Long story..."  
  
************Next Morning: Mamoru's first day of Work********  
  
Mamoru walked into the building. He walked up to the front desk. A  
lady looked at him.  
  
"How may I help you?" she asked. Mamoru cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, I'm the new doctor, Chiba Mamoru,"  
  
"Oh your office is on floor four room 446. Be sure to check in with your  
secretary,"  
  
"Thank you!" Mamoru walked over to the elevator and pushed a button.  
He walked in when finally the elevator was open. When he got to the fourth floor,  
surviving the elevator music, he walked towards room 446. He saw little kids   
screaming and running to the elevators and parents yelling 'no! Please stop! Please!'   
Mamoru chuckled to himself. He looked up.  
  
Room 446. Here goes nothing!   
  
Mamoru walked into the room and saw a head of blond hair looking at a   
bunch of papers. She was in a white suite sitting in her desk. She didn't once look   
up at him. He guessed that she heard him open the door and that's how she knew   
he was there.  
  
"Oh! Hello, I'm Tsukino, Usagi I'll be your secretary for the time being,"  
  
*******************  
Sorry cliffies come naturally! Tee hee! ^.^V  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Story: Sparkle  
  
Author: V-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I dooooooo own Sailor Moon! See if I pinch myself and it hurts   
it'll mean that this is reality! *V-chan pinches herself* ..... I didn't feel   
anything... Damn... I'm still dreaming.  
  
Comments: GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI! (Translator: SORRY! SORRY!   
VERY SORRY!) I was so distracted! First I was playing 'Shenmue' Good   
game! And then I got stuck in it! I then I watched 'Kodomo no Omocha'   
Good anime! I think every anime fan that likes humor/romance should   
watch this and got distracted. Then I wrote some of this and got a big   
writers block! Then I played 'Shenmue' again and finished it! Then, finally,   
I wrote the rest! GGGGGGOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************  
  
Usako! Mamoru became giddy. He smied largely and stared   
and *his* Odango. First he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.  
  
"Ouch!" He yipped.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Usagi asked still staring at the papers.  
  
"Uh..Yeah..."  
  
Where have I heard that voice before?  
  
Usagi looked at his papers. Born in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"You are from around here Doctor?" Usagi asked eyes on her   
papers. Mamoru rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess,"  
  
Usagi looked at the papers searching for a name. This couldn't   
be a nameless doctor, could it? She stared at his profile.   
  
Here it is!   
  
Chiba, Mamoru. Usagi jumped out her chair and looked at his   
profile picture. But only to find and picture of Mamoru frowning. She looked  
up to see Mamoru with a big smile. She looked down to the frowning picture   
and back up to Mamoru. She jumps out of her chair and starts pulling on   
Mamoru's cheeks. Mamoru looked at her confusingly.  
  
"Why are you dressed up as my Mamoru-baka?" She screamed.   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about! I'm am Mamoru, Odango!"   
  
"Odango? Where did you know that from?"  
  
"Ugh... I'm Mamoru!"  
  
"No! Your just an illusion!" Usagi giggled hysterically. Mamoru   
was stunned. He forgot how weird she was.  
  
"No...I'm the real Mamoru! In the flesh!"  
  
"That's what you want me to think!" With a flash, Usagi was out   
of the room. Mamoru stared at where she was standing, but only to realize   
that she was gone. Mamoru quickly ran out of the room and saw Usagi on   
the elevator waving at him. Mamoru looked to his left to she the emergency   
exit door. This was an emergency right? He ran down stairs as fast as his   
feet could carry him. When he was down on the first floor he looked around   
and saw a Usagi skipping out the door. He ran over and grabbed her wrist.   
She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Oh hello!" she said brightly. Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where are you going when you are suppose to be working?" He   
asked.  
  
"I'm going to the doctors!"  
  
"But, I'm a doctor!"  
  
"Yeah but i need to a shrink!"  
  
"Why? You don't look like you have a problem to me!"  
  
"Yes I do! See you're not real! You're just my imagination! An   
illusion! I'm seeing things!"  
  
"I'm real for the last time!"  
  
"I'll prove it! I bet I can walk right through you!" Usagi said. Mamoru   
rolled his eyes again. Usagi walked up to him and tried to walk through him.   
Instead she bonked her head in his chest. Mamoru looked down at her and   
grabbed her wrists. Usagi looked back at him.  
  
"Why don't you think I'm real?" He asked. Usagi put a hand on her   
head and sat back in a bench in the hospital lobby.  
  
"I guess I gave up hope that you would came back..." Mamoru sat   
down next to her and looked up at her face where her hand was and was   
surprised that there wasn't a sparkle on her ring finger.  
  
"I see you aren't married," He said changing the subject.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked at her hand, "Oh, well, I haven't been really   
popular with the men..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...I haven't gone out on many dates..." Usagi sighed. Mamoru   
jumped out of his chair.  
  
"What!? That's...that's...crazy! Why wouldn't anyone want to go   
out with a beautiful, young, fun, carefree, did I mention beautiful? Women   
like you?" Mamoru's face flushed realizing what he said. Usagi's face wasn't   
much better.  
  
Heheheheh... So he has a little crush on me? Usagi slapped her   
forehead.  
  
What are you thinking!? You love him!  
  
Still... this could be fun! Heheheh Usagi looked up at Mamoru   
seducively. Mamoru looked frightened as Usagi took his left hand and started   
to rub it.  
  
"Do you mean all of these things, Mamoru-san?" Usagi looked up   
at Mamoru innocently. Mamoru gulped, "Plus it seems as that you aren't   
married either. I wonder why?"  
  
Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baaaaakaaaa! Mamoru's   
mind hissed. Why do things always happen to me!? She looks so tempting!   
  
"Well...yeah...I don't get out that much.... yeah..." Mamoru   
pulled his hand away from Usagi's. Usagi looked down at her watch and   
jumped up.  
  
"Oh look at the time! We must get back to work! You have people   
in need of your help!" Usagi pulled on Mamoru's arm who seemed to have   
froze in time, "Aghhhhh... Come.... on.... Mamoru..... -san.....You.... need....  
to.... get.. back... to....work....!" Usagi let go of Mamoru.  
  
  
"Okay... well, I'm going back to work!" Usagi declared. She blew   
Mamoru a kiss, "Ja ne, Mamoru-san!"  
  
So...sweet... Mamoru looked love-struck.  
  
*************  
  
"Oooooh Mamoru-saaaaaaaaan!" Usagi chirped. Mamoru flinched.   
This was getting out of control. She had been sweet-talking him and   
seducing him all day now!  
  
"Er...come in!" Usagi walked in with a coffee pot.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Usagi-san! It's 6:00 pm! Coffee is to wake people up! I do think   
I'm awake enough!"  
  
"No you don't! Look you have bags under eyes!" Usagi walked up   
to Mamoru and rubbed her finger under his eyes. He pulled back blushing   
furiously.  
  
"You already gave me 10 glasses of it!"  
  
"I know... so why don't have another mug of it!"  
  
"I don't think you really want to give me coffee, I think you're in   
here for something else!" Mamoru said. Usagi smiled and started playing   
with his hair. Mamoru looked frighten.  
  
Was she lying to me about not being popular with the men?   
He thought while blushing. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Of course I don't come in here to give you coffee! I come in here   
to see you!" Usagi pulled Mamoru's desk chair out and sat on his lap and   
hugged him. Mamoru's heart leaped. He started to feel a little giddy.  
  
She loves me... Mamoru giggled a bit.  
  
No she doesn't! She's just playing with our mind! She probally   
wants a raise or something! Mamoru's face became stricken. Usagi stared   
at Mamoru and started to giggle about his face changes. Mamoru didn't notice.  
  
No... She loves me! I want to kiiiiiiiss her... Mamoru grinned widely.  
  
No! Don't look at her! Look at...er...I don't know! The clock! Mamoru   
looked at the clock. 6:23. Work ends in seven minutes. He rolled back the chair   
and carefully pushed Usagi off of him.  
  
"Oof! Powwow! Hey that hurt!" She looked up at him with anger in her  
eyes. Mamoru looked innocent.  
  
"Sorry... but it's almost time to leave..."  
  
"Oohhhh..." Usagi whined," It was getting fun too..."  
  
"Well... see ya tomorrow Usagi-san!" Mamoru said while putting his   
papers into his briefcase.  
  
"Okies! Bye bye Mamoru-kuuuuuun!" Usagi said while walking out of   
the office.  
  
Usagi smiled and walked down the hall.  
  
That was fun! I haven't to anyone in such a long time!   
  
I remember when I was crowned Princess Seductress in class Usagi   
giggled.  
  
That was before he left though...  
  
But now he's back!   
  
"He's finally back..." Usagi smiled as tears of joy ran down her   
face.  
  
**********  
  
Gomen.... short chapter! Next will probably be out sooner than this one   
came out. A lot sooner! I wasn't going to make Usagi seduce Mamoru I was going   
to have them talk and then him ask her out, but then I thought this would make   
it very interesting, you?  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Title: Sparkle  
Author: V-chan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I'm kinda low on cash.  
Comments: Sorry took so long! I wrote this chapter before and   
then I didn't like it. So I wrote it again and I'm really happy with this!  
  
**********************************  
  
Emerarudo pushed through the crowds in the market   
place. Her emerald hair waving in a ponytail. She looked over   
the items people were selling.  
  
"How much are a bucket of apples?" She asked the   
man who was selling fruit.  
  
"600 yen," He replied. (AN: People don't be stressed.   
600 yen is like 6 dollars.) She handed the money to him and picked   
up the bucket. She smiled a thank you and left.  
  
She wore a sea blue summer dress. She is said to the most   
beautiful women in her neighbor, though no one has loved her. People say   
she was cursed under a spell that no one would love her. Even though   
she was still sweet and nice and had many friends.  
  
Emerarudo walked down the stairs into the sub way station.   
She paid for her ticket and walked into the sub way that was going to   
her neighborhood. She sat down and closed her eyes dreaming of love   
and what was it. She woke up her daydream from the feeling of her leg   
and her butt being squeezed. He eyes flied open as she screamed.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" she screamed looking at a man in his thirties.   
She jumped and ran the other side of the sub way cart.  
  
"Wait baby!" the man yelled. He pinned Emerarudo down in   
corner and slid his hand down the back of her dress and screamed out,   
"I've caught you, you sweet piece of meat!"  
  
"Stop it!" growled another man. The hentai took his hands of   
Emerarudo and walked towards a man with silver hair.  
  
"Wanna make something of it?" The hentai yelled throwing his   
fist at the silver haired man. The silver haired man quickly caught his   
punch and swiftly put his fist into the hentai's stomach. The hentai cried   
out in pain. Ironically, the sub way was at its next stop.  
  
"Go!" ordered the silver haired man. The hentai obeyed and ran   
out of the sub way. The silver haired man made his way to a shaking   
Emerarudo. He stuck his hand out and Emerarudo took it.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Emerarudo nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Emerarudo whispered.  
  
"No problem. By the way, I'm Demando,"  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Emerarudo,"  
  
************  
  
*Ding-dong! *  
  
Usagi jumped in front of her door and opened it. She saw   
Demando holding up a bouquet of lilies. He starred at her with his   
mouth slightly opened. Usagi was wearing a pale yellow skirt white   
shirt button up shirt.  
  
"Oh Demando-san! Konnichi wa! Whoa pretty flowers!" Usagi   
exclaimed. Demando handed Usagi the flowers and smiled.  
  
"Hello Usa-chan, ready to go?" Demando asked.  
  
"Just a second. I'll go put these in some water," Usagi turned   
around and started walking towards the kitchen. Demando smiled at her.   
She was such an angel. In that second he remembered Emerarudo shaking   
in the corner of the subway. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts   
out of his head. He loved Usagi. But, if you thought about it he was saying   
he loved Usagi when he hardly knew who she was. Usagi came back and   
smiled at Demando and the headed out the door.  
  
*************  
Mamoru walked down the streets of Tokyo with his hands in his   
pockets. He looked at all the brightly shining lights of Tokyo flickering   
everywhere. He always loved Tokyo at night. He looked into a restaurant   
as his smile slowly vanished. Mamoru's eyes wided to see Usagi and a man   
laughing together eating dinner. Usagi hand was on the table and the man   
put his hand out to her and held it.  
  
She told me she hasn't had any relationships? Wa-was she   
lying to me?   
  
*************  
  
Usagi walked into her apartment after her date with Demando.   
She smiled weakly and went out to her balcony seeing Demando jump   
and down with joy. Usagi giggled.  
  
You're so sweet to me Demando, but I know I can never   
return your feelings of love  
  
*************  
  
Sorry wasn't too big, I just thought this would be the perfect place to   
leave off on! Teehee! I wonder if I'm the first person to write an   
Emerarudo/Demando and Usagi/Mamoru fic. I'm really happy that Emerarudo   
is in this. She deserves to be loved.  



End file.
